Pillowcases, i.e., a fabric structure used to enclose a pillow, have been widely used and known for many years. A typical pillowcase, particularly for a bed pillow, is formed of two pieces of fabric sewn together on three sides to form an internal pocket configured to receive the bed pillow. Beyond internally receiving the bed pillow, a pillowcase is generally not made to hold any other object.
However, while extremely uncommon, there is a pillowcase that has been formed in the usual manner but with the addition of an external pocket designed to hold a small object. The external pocket can include a closure, such as a zipper. The pocket is formed externally on either the top or bottom piece of fabric forming the pillow, depending on how the pillow is flipped. Such pocket is also sewn to the external portion of the pillow in at least three sides. To date, such pillowcases with external pockets do not appear to have gained any measure of popularity, perhaps because the external pocket could be uncomfortable to the user.